Enxergando a verdade
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura depois de cinco anos sem saber dos amigos, deixa de lado aquela menina doce e meiga para se tornar numa pessoa que nunca sonhou na vida. O que fará Syaoran e seus amigos para trazêla de volta?
1. Lembranças

**Sinopse: **Alguns anos se passam desde que Syaoran foi embora de volta para Hong Kong, perdendo de uma vez por todas contato com Sakura, a deixando para trás, sozinha sem ter notícias suas. Uma mudança radical faz com que Sakura deixasse de lado aquela menina doce e sonhadora, para se tornar numa pessoa que nunca sonhou ser na vida. O que fará Syaoran e seus amigos para fazê-la voltar a mesma?

**Enxergando a verdade**

**Capítulo 1- Lembranças**

Cinco anos se passaram desde que os acontecimentos estranhos que envolviam as Cartas Sakura haviam acabado. Cinco anos que não via seus amigos e que não tinha notícias deles. A única coisa que havia restado deles foram apenas, lembranças...

As lembranças eram como ondas do mar, iam mas acabavam voltando. E quanto mais voltavam, com mais força viam. Junto com ela vinha um sentimento que sempre a machucava, esse sentimento tem um nome, saudade.

E como a machucava. Onde estão eles, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling? Onde poderiam estar agora? O que poderiam estar fazendo? Isso nem ela saiba. Cada um foi para um lado seguir sua vida, mesmo todos terem dito que manteriam contato, o que se tornava cada vez mais raro. Ou melhor, o que não se tinha mais.

As únicas pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado foi Yukito e seu irmão Touya. A apoiando em tudo o que ela precisava. Até mesmo, quando ela entrou para o Colégio Seijo e arrumou emprego na lanchonete de Yukito.

Foram as únicas coisas que Sakura soube fazer para se distrair, para esquecer um pouco a falta que seus amigos faziam, mas foi tudo em vão. Ela havia se tornado uma das alunas mais rebeldes do Colégio. Suas notas eram sempre baixas, respondia sempre os professores e sempre estava na sala do diretor.

Desde então, Sakura resolveu não se prender ao passado, deixando as lembranças de lado. Ela decidiu que essa mudança começaria pelas fotografias de seus amigos. Pegando todos eles que estavam na sua escrivaninha e criado mudo, guardando-as dentro de uma caixa no fundo de seu guarda-roupa, assim como o ursinho dado por Syaoran e as Cartas Sakura.

Quem olha para ela, nem diria que ela era aquela menina doce, meiga, carinhosa, que encantava as pessoas.

Hoje ela era uma outra pessoa...

Tomoeda, 16 de outubro de 2007.

Sakura, com seus 17 anos, andava tranquilamente pelo colégio. Por onde andava, chamava a atenção dos meninos. De saia pregueada preta e blusa branca de mangas com detalhes em preto nas mangas, justa no corpo, que valorizavam suas curvas, meias brancas e sapatos pretos. O que Sakura se diferenciava das outras meninas, era a beleza incomum que ela tinha. Por ser a única ruiva dos olhos verdes no colégio.

-Sakura -uma voz masculina se aproximando.

-Ah. Oi Takeda -disse revirando os olhos

Takeda Okinawa, 18 anos. Estuda no terceiro ano e é o principal atacante do time de futebol.

-Sakura, o nosso cineminha tá de pé?

-Sim e por que não? - disse segurando seu queixo e dando um beijo no canto da boca de Takeda.

-Sério? -esperançoso

-Ah, meu filho se toca. Até parece que eu sou louca em sair com você -disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

-Mas... -disse vendo-a ir embora.

Enquanto Sakura andava pelo corredor, muitos alunos a olhavam com desdém. Ela nem ligava, fingia que nem era com ela. Até que ela chegou ao seu destino, dando de cara com sua inimiga, Midori Tominaga.

-Ora, ora. Vejam o que temos aqui. -impedindo que Sakura entre no banheiro.

-O que você quer Tominaga? -disse sem tirar os olhos da porta.

-Quero que você se afaste do Takeda -disse fuzilando-a com os olhos.

-Ah, é isso? Por mim, pode ficar com ele. A culpa não é minha se ele vem até mim, me convidando pra sair -disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-O QUE? -gritou chamando a atenção dos alunos que estavam no corredor.

-Se você tem tanto ciúmes pelo Okinawa, ficava de olho nele. Mas, como eu sei que ele não suporta você -com desdém

-Oras sua... -disse entre os dentes, prestes a partir pra cima de Sakura, sendo impedida pelos meninos.

-Olha como você vai falar de mim. Eu não estou aqui para perder meu tempo com você -disse dando as costas.

-SUA VADIA, VOCÊ DÁ EM CIMA DE TODOS OS MENINOS E AGORA QUER DAR EM CIMA DO MEU NAMORADO? -gritou vendo ela parar de andar.

-Escute aqui Tominaga. -disse se aproximando de Midori. -Eu não preciso ouvir isso de você e sabe por que? Eu não brigo por causa de homem. -disse num tom em que só ela e Midori poderiam ouvir. -E segundo, Okinawa não é o meu tipo de homem, ele é um verme. Só uma idiota pra querer ficar com ele. -disse vendo chamas sairem dos olhos de Midori. - E por terceiro e último: ENGULA E FAÇA UM BOM PROVEITO, SUA VACA -gritou indo embora

-EU JURO QUE ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM -se esperniando, gritando feito louca. - ME SOLTEM -gritou vendo os meninos a soltarem, andando

Você ainda vai me pagar Kinomoto, eu juro -disse com chamas nos olhos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Olá sou nova aqui. Essa é minha mais nova fic, quero resolvi postar. Espero que gostem. Estou pronta para ser bombardeada com críticas tanto boas, quanto ruins. Por favor, mandem reviews, só assim terei incentivo para continuar com a história.

Um grande beijo...

E até a próxima...

Yume-chan.


	2. Apenas vozes

**N/A: **Oi gente, aqui é a Yume-chan e estou aqui postando mais um capítulo da minha fic. Fico feliz que estejam gostando e agradeço de coração pelas reviews. Estão me incentivando muito ., obrigada.

Mas, chega de enrolação. Vamos que vamos, que a fic tá andando,ok? XD

Espero que gostem...

" " **pensamento do personagem**

**- Fala do personagem**

**Enxergando a verdade**

**Capítulo 2: Apenas vozes**

Desde que entrara na sala de aula, Sakura tinha a atenção de todos voltadas para si. Além de brincar com os sentimentos de Takeda e de ver Midori perdendo a cabeça, pôde se divertir um pouco.

"Finalmente consegui fazer aquela mocréia oxigenada descer do salto" -pensou com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para o outro lado da sala, na direção de Midori.

Por um momento, seu sorriso se desfez, ao notar a tristeza estampada nos olhos azuis de Tominaga. Uma teimosa lágrima deslizou pelo rosto da menina, que limpou-a em seguida.

Quem conhece Midori Tominaga, nem a reconhecia. Ombros encolhidos, cabeiça baixa, chorando. Era uma cena difícil de se imaginar, mas era assim que ela se encontrava.

Sakura não sabia dizer se era apenas impressão sua, ou se a "megera" estava realmente sofrendo. Entrando em um dilema, ficou observando-a por um longo tempo, pensativa.

"Será que ela está realmente sofrendo ou ela está fazendo mais um teatrinho?"

Suas dúvidas foram respondidas, quando a viu se endireitar na cadeira. Secando os olhos com as costas das mãos, limpando as lágrimas, que não mais caiam de seus olhos. Lançando um olhar cheio de ódio para a ruiva.

- Não pense que isso vai ficar assim, Kinomoto. -disse entre os dentes. -Eu ainda vou te pegar -disse chamando a atenção da turma.

- Eu sei que você não vai deixar isso barato, Tominaga . -devolveu nos mesmo tom. -Mas dúvido muito que consiga me pegar.. -arrancando risos da turma, sentando- se sobre sua mesa.

- ORAS SUA... -partindo pra cima da ruiva, mas Takeda puxa seu braço, segurando-a. -ME SOLTA TAKEDA, ME SOLTA. DEIXA EU PEGAR AQUELA VADIA -tentando partir pra cima da ruiva, mas sendo impedida por Takeda.

-OLHA COMO VOCÊ VAI FALAR DE MIM, SUA MOCRÉIA OXIGENADA . -com chamas nos olhos, levantado-se de onde estava.

- O QUE? -gritou pronta pra socar Sakura

- Midori, já chega. -disse ainda segurando o braço dela. - E você Sakura, chega de encrenca por hoje está bem? -disse num tom nada amistoso.

- Está bem, está bem. Parei, ok? Está bem assim? -disse com desdém, voltando para seu lugar.

- Assim está bem melhor. - disse ele, revirando os olhos

- ESCUTE AQUI, KINOMOTO. ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM. EU JURO. -com chamas nos olhos. - ME SOLTA, SEU IDIOTA -puxando seu braço, saindo da sala.

Takeda ao ver Midori sair, dirigiu sua atenção para onde Sakura estava. Ficando um tempo parado, encostado em sua mesa, admirando-a, vendo que ela estava distraída observando a paisagem.

"Como ela é linda" pensou

- Pena que ela não me dá uma chance. -suspirou, também saindo da sala.

Sakura após ter discutido com Tominaga, debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da janela, admirando toda a paisagem, alheia a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Seus olhos varreram por todo o jardim do colégio, pousando sobre um casal que havia acabado de sair: Takeda e Midori. A ruiva ficou observando- os e uma cena a tocou em seu íntimo: eles estavam brigando, e muito feio.

Sakura sabia que algo dentro dela estava adormecido e que ao ver o casal brigando, ela sentia algo que nunca pensou sentir, dor, muita dor. Ela própria não sabia dizer como, mas esse sentimento estava começando a incomodá-la, fazendo-a desviar os olhos do casal.

Mas, quando voltou a olha-los novamente, viu algo que mexeu ainda mais com seus sentimentos, eles estavam se beijando. E com isso, veio uma lembrança de uma pessoa, que não via há tempos. Ou melhor, uma pessoa que não via há anos... Anos esses que a fizeram sofrer muito...

-Deus, quanta falta ele me faz. -sussurrou, tentando esquecer o que passava em sua mente, com sucesso.

Seus pensamentos ganharam um novo rumo, assim que seu olhar ficou perdido, pousando sobre uma linda cerejeira. A cerejeira se encontrava no centro do jardim.

A ruiva não sabia dizer o porque de estar desse jeito e nem porque seus olhos não a obedeciam. Eles ficaram perdidos por um longo tempo, até que uma suave brisa sacudiu-lhe os cabelos. Várias pétalas se soltaram da linda cerejeira trazendo consigo um doce aroma que lhe invadia as narinas, embriagando-a. Um forte vento sacudiu ainda mais seus cabelos, bagunçando-os cada vez mais. E conforme o vento vinha em sua direção, uma voz ao longe a chamava:

_Sakura...(voz de mulher 1)_

Sem saber quem a chamava, Sakura dirigiu seu olhar novamente para o fundo de sua sala, afim saber quem era. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao notar que ela se encontrava, completamente vazia?

"Onde está todo mundo?" -se pensou

-Que...quem está aí? -ficando com medo

Mas tudo o que se podia ouvir eram vozes e mais vozes, que sussurravam seu nome, diversas vezes.

_Sakura...( homem 1)_

-Quem está aí? Apareça! -gritou vendo que não aparecia ninguém.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela levanta de seu lugar indo até um canto do fundo da sala, sentando no chão frio, encolhendo-se. Abraçada em suas pernas, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos, prestes a chorar. Ela queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, que todos os seus colegas voltassem.

_Sakura... ( mulher 2)_

"_Essas vozes..."_

Todo aquele vazio, todo aquele silêncio lhes traziam de volta um sentimento que há muito tempo, não sentia. Um sentimento misto como dor, tristeza, angústia. Tudo o que o coração da antiga Card Captor não queria sentir, estava novamente sentindo: _Solidão..._

"_Não tenha medo, Sakura. Nós não vamos machucar você". ( homem 2)_

"_Me parecem tão familiar..."_

Lágrimas brotaram dos lindos olhos verdes de Sakura. Sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como agir, ela apenas queria continuar a ser uma pessoa forte. Mas ela não mais conseguia. Algo dizia que ela estava agindo errado. Só não sabia o que, ou melhor, não sabia quem.

-Quem são vocês? O que querem?-disse levantando-se, secando as lágrimas.

"_Nós só estamos aqui pra ajudá-la , Sakura". (mulher 1) _

- Eu não preciso de ajuda de ninguém. -fria.

"_Precisa sim, Sakura. Você sabe disso, você é quem não quer ver" (homem 2)_

-Esperem um minuto. Eu nem conheço vocês, nem sei como são. E ainda tenho que ouvir sermões vindos de vocês? -irritada

"_Você continua a mesma cabeça dura de sempre" (mulher 2)_

- Escute aqui, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? -irritada com as mãos na cintura.

"_Eu sou quem sabe o que está acontecendo com você" (homem 2)_

-Ha ha ha, como sabem o que está havendo comigo, se vocês nem me conhecem?" -com desdém

" _Grande engano seu. -riu. Nós a conhecemos muito bem, linda Sakura..." (homem 2)_

Seu coração disparou. Só uma pessoa a chamava assim. As lágrimas voltaram a cair com força total. Sakura não tinha mais forças para encontrar palavras, mas juntou toda a força e a coragem para dizer:

- Syaoran... -com lágrimas nos olhos

"_Não chore querida Sakura, nós estamos aqui" (homem 1)_

- Eriol...

" _Isso mesmo Sakura, você não está sozinha" (mulher 2)_

-Meiling...

"_Nós estamos aqui, porque amamos muito você. Minha querida amiga..." (mulher 1)_

- Tomoyo...

Uma forte luz invadiu todo o recinto. Uma luz forte a ponto de cegar os lindos os verdes de Sakura. Sakura precisou proteger os olhos com as mãos e fechá-los bem forte. Junto com a força da luz uma grande ventania fazia presença no recinto, assustando a pobre Card Captor. Aos poucos, a ventania e as luzes cessaram. Sakura pouco a pouco foi abrindo novamente seus olhos, tirando lentamente as mãos, abrindo os olhos por completo. Sakura olhava incrédula para o que via, seus olhos não piscavam, o brilho já não era mais o mesmo.

- Olá Sakura, nós estamos aqui . Você não vai, nos dar um abraço?-disse Syaoran, sorridente.

Sakura não sabia dizer, mais sentimentos muito ruins cresciam dentro de si. Raiva, dor, angústia, ódio... Era um misto de sentimentos que a transformavam completamente.

Os lindos olhos verdes brilhavam de um jeito que não agradavam nenhum um pouquinho a seus amigos, principalmente a Syaoran.

- Sakura... -chamou Tomoyo, vendo-a abaixa lentamente a cabeça

- Sakura, nós estamos aqui. Olhe para nós... -disse Meiling, se aproximando.

Quando Meiling deu o primeiro passo, uma intensa luz vermelha começou a rodear a Card Captor, chamando a atenção dos quatro presentes.

Sakura ao olhá-los novamente fez com que Li olhasse diretamente para os seus olhos verdes, agora sem vida. Lançando Syaoran para longe.

- SYAORAN! -gritou Meiling indo ajudar o primo

- MEU DEUS SAKURA! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? -gritou Tomoyo desesperada

-Syaoran você está bem? -ajudando a levantá-lo.

- Sim, estou bem Meiling -com dificuldade

-Foi como eu imaginei, não é meu caro amigo? -disse Eriol sem tirar os olhos de Sakura

-O que? -disse Meiling sem entender

Tomoyo vendo do que seus amigoS falavam, entendera de imediato.

-Sim, Eriol você tinha razão. -disse se aproximando ficando ao lado deste. - Ela não é mais a Sakura que nós conhecemos. -ficando sério

- Não mais...- disse Li, por fim.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Oi gente, desculpem o atraso e me desculpem por um pequeno problema que houve aqui na** Fanfiction. **Uma pessoa teve o prazer de me avisar por review que não poderia atualizar a fic e depois tirá-la com intuito de subir o link. Quero esclarecer o mal entendido. Eu moro num prédio de 18 andares OO. Isso mesmo, 18. E no momento em que estava postando a fic acabou a luz aqui. Antes de isso ocorrer, me certifiquei de que havia postado a fic. Mas, quando fui ver resultou no chamado "perda de arquivo", ou seja, minha fic nã foi para fanfiction. E pra piorar a minha situação, sofri um acidente nesta sexta-feira indo para faculdade. Estou com o braço e o ombro engessados, ou seja, estou digitando com apenas uma mão o que torna difícil a minha vida aqui. Pois, quebrei o osso do meu ombro esquerdo e só tirarei o gesso na próxima quarta-feira. Fisicamente estou bem, só o meu ombrinho que dá falta.'

Voltando a história, ou melhor, a fic. Espero que estejam gostando, porque estou me esforçando ao máximo para que a fic fique do jeito que vocês gostem no decorrer dela. E quero deixar BEM CLARO aqui, que NÃO SOU MELHOR DO QUE NINGUÉM. SOU IGUAL A TODOS VOCÊS AQUI DA FANFICTION. ESSE O MEU O RECADO PARA** SAKURA LI**, OU MELHOR, **PAULINE.**

Um grande beijo a todos, e por favor, se quiserem que eu continue, deixem reviews. É muito importante pra mim, ok?-

Até a próxima...

Yume-chan...


	3. O amor e o poder

**N/A: **Olá gente, aqui é Yume-chan e estou de volta com mais um capítulo da fic. Ok?

A minha querida amiga Magh-chan, está me ajudando com a fic.

Magh, obrigada pela força, viu?

Essa é pra você...

Então é isso, espero que gostem...

" " **Pensamento**

**-Fala do personagem**

**Enxergando a verdade**

**Capítulo 3: O amor e o poder**

Era mais uma noite fria na cidade de Tomoeda. Noite, em que pessoas passeavam e se divertiam tranqüilamente nas ruas. Noite, em que meninas saiam de suas casas acompanhadas de seus namorados. Noite, em que esposas voltavam para elas com seus maridos. Noite, em que tocava a mais bela e doce melodia nos restaurantes, embalando casais. Além dessa noite ser uma das mais agradáveis, apenas uma pessoa estava avessa à tudo isso. E essa pessoa era ele, _Syaoran Li..._

_A música na sombra_

_O ritmo no ar_

_Um animal que ronda_

_No véu do luar_

Desde que chegara estava assim. Alheio à tudo e à todos que se encontravam ao seu redor. Caminhando calmamente, pelas ruas iluminadas de Tomoeda. Sentindo a suave brisa sacudir-lhe os cabelos, revoltando-os ainda mais. Vestido com um sobretudo preto, blusa social branca e calça preta, calçados com seus, impecáveis sapatos pretos e um cachecol verde ao redor de seu pescoço, mantendo-se aquecido ao máximo, para não pegar nenhum resfriado . Curtindo a noite assim, sozinho...

Syaoran vagava pelas ruas, como se fosse um lobo solitário. Isso mesmo, um lobo. Até o seu próprio nome lhe pregava peças:_ pequeno lobo _,ou melhor dizendo, _lobinho_.

" _É, pelo que vejo, estou pagando o preço pelos meus atos. Por todo o que fiz no passado..." _-suspirou cansado.

Sozinho e sem ninguém para acompanhá-lo, Syaoran perambulava pelas ruas da cidade. Voltando para o lugar, de onde saíra, há algumas horas atrás, o Parque Rei Pingüim.

Havia passado a tarde inteira, sentado nos balanços, os mesmos, onde ele e uma certa menina de cabelos cor de mel, sentavam-se quando eram crianças. Passou horas e horas observando meninos e meninas, moças e rapazes, e até mesmo, adultos e idosos, se divertindo naquele parque.

Mas, qual foi o real motivo que o trouxera a aquele lugar? O que o fez ficar tanto tempo lá?

A única coisa que pudera ouvir, foi seus pensamentos dizerem...

"_Ela..."_

Isso mesmo, havia passado o dia inteiro pensando _nela_. Lembrando como era duro, para ele, saber que _ela_não era mais aquela menina doce e carinhosa, que antes era sua rival, e agora se tornara dona de seu coração.

_Eu saio dos seus olhos_

_Eu rolo pelo chão__Feito um amor que queima __Magia negra, sedução_

_Ela, _que invadia seus olhos, toda vez que os fechava. _Ela, _que estava em seus sonhos, toda vez que o sono chegava. _Ela,_por quem passou noites em claro, sonhando em tê-la ao seu lado. _Ela, ela, ela..._Simplesmente, _ela._ E tudo, por causa _dela_.

"_Droga, Sakura! O que deu em você? Porque me atacou daquele jeito? Porque?" -_pensou saindo dos balanços, ganhando novamente as ruas.

Mas ele sabia, que parte da mudança dela, era culpa completamente e exclusivamente,_dele__ . Ele,_ que a abandonara quando a captura das cartas havia acabado. _Ele, _que a deixou, mesmo depois de ela insistir para que _ele _ficasse._Ele, _que foi embora, contra a vontade dela. E tudo porque?

-Para ajudá-la... -disse a si mesmo, virando uma esquina que dava para a da Rua das Cerejeiras.

"_Porque foi embora, se queria ficar? Porque a deixou, a fazendo chorar? Porque? Porque?"_

Eram tantas perguntas que martelavam, em sua mente. E esse duelo mental durou cinco anos. Isso mesmo, foram cinco longos anos. E ele sabia, o quanto foi duro para ele, ficar longe da pequena flor. Mas, ele sabia que precisava fazer isso.Era um sacrifício, que ele tinha e precisava fazer. E foi isso o que ele fez. Arriscou o seu amor por Sakura, para salvá-la.

"_Pronto, já estou quase em casa. Só falta virar essa esquina que já estou lá" _-pensou virando a esquina que dava na rua de seu apartamento.

Chegando ao portão de seu prédio, Syaoran havia mantido seus olhos fixos no chão durante todo o trajeto, enquanto andava pensativo, travando uma "batalha" com sua mente e seu coração. Porém, não notou que a sua frente, estava alguém o observando.

Ao levantar seus olhos, Syaoran pôde ver claramente quem estava impedindo sua passagem.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao notar que quem estava em sua frente, era _ela_?

_'Sakura...'_-sussurrou ele.

_Como uma deusa_

_Você me mantém_

_E as coisas que você me diz_

_Me levam além_

"_Céus! Como ela é linda!" _-pensou vendo- a, parada em sua frente.

- Sakura... -foi o apenas o que saiu de seus lábios.

E como estava linda! Seus cabelos ruivos, lavados, estavam soltos. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam tão intensamente, que Syaoran não sabia explicar a mais bela visão a sua frente.

Porém, ela nada falava. Apenas o fitava de um jeito, que não o fitava há muito tempo. Seus lindos olhos verdes demosntravam emoção, fazendo deles duas piscinas.

Com as bochechas coradas, devido o frio, Sakura (vestida com um sobretudo rosa claro sobre uma regata branca e mini-saia pregueada preta, meias brancas ¾, sapatos boneca pretos), olhava Syaoran com curiosidade, como se estivesse estudando-o. Mas, para Syaoran, era uma visão, que com certeza, ele nunca iria esquecer.

Sakura não tinha palavras para dizer o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mal havia acabado sair do banho, se arrumou toda pegando seu sobretudo as pressas. Dizendo para seu irmão que daria uma volta e que logo estaria em casa. Saiu correndo pelas ruas de Tomoeda, sem rumo. E quando resolveu parar por falta de ar, estava em frente a casa da pessoa, que ela menos queria ver naquele momento.

Ela não entendia as suas atitudes e nem o porquê de estar ali. Até que seus olhos se fixaram na direção em que seu coração mandara. Sendo pega de surpresa ao dar de cara com _ele.._.

"_Nossa! Como o tempo pôde deixá-lo tão bonito?" _-pensou Sakura, deixando duas lágrimas escaparem .

Era como se uma força estivesse se apossando dos dois. Algo dentro deles estava adormecido e agora veio com força total, fazendo-os sentir o que não sentiam a muito tempo,_amor..._

Na verdade, Syaoran sentia muitas saudades de Sakura. Mas, era ela que estava vivendo, naquele momento, um turbilhão de sentimentos. Ela sentia saudades , amor mas, a raiva, a dor, a angústia que a consumiam, eram ainda maior. Tudo o que ela tentou evitar durante anos sentir pelo rapaz de olhos castanhos, agora havia se tornado cada vez mais difícil esconder.

"_Seus olhos dizem tudo o que você não consegue esconder, Sakura" _-pensou ele, ao ver confusão de sentimentos da menina a sua frente.

Com certeza, ele deve estar cantando vitória por deixá-la naquele estado. Mas, tudo, o que ela queria, era sair dali e voltar para sua casa. Porém, seu corpo não a obedecia. Suas pernas não se mexiam, seus olhos não desviavam um minuto sequer do rapaz de revoltosos cabelos castanhos.

O mesmo acontecia com Syaoran. Seus olhos encaravam com tamanha intensidade os olhos verdes de Sakura. _Ah, aqueles olhos..._ O que ele faria para ter aqueles olhos?

"_Eu faria tudo para tê-los de volta"_ -admirando os olhos esmeraldas.

- O que faz aqui? -Sakura quebrando o clima.

- Hã? -saindo do transe. - Como assim, Sakura? O que eu faço aqui? -confuso.

- Porquê você voltou? -limpando as lágrimas.

-Oras, como porquê? Eu voltei por sua causa, Sakura -respondeu corado, estranhando a repentina dela.

- Oras, não precisava. -com desdém. -Você poderia muito bem ter ficado com a Meiling, lá em Hong Kong. -fria. - Afinal de contas, eu estava muito bem aqui sozinha, sem vocês. Enquanto vocês, estavam lá curtindo as férias. -com irônia.

Ouvir aquilo da boca de Sakura, foi uma punhalada no coração de Syaoran. Ele nunca pensou que ela, uma menina doce, meiga e inocente, pudesse dizer palavras tão frias e cruéis daquele jeito.

- E eu não sei por que voltaram. -deixando-o transtornado. - Fiquei aqui sozinha durante cinco anos. Para mim, não faria a menor diferença se eu ficasse seis, sete, oito ou até DEZ anos longe de vocês. - frisou, mostrando dez com as mãos.

_Aqui nesse lugar_

_Não há rainha ou rei_

_Há uma mulher e um homem_

_Trocando sonhos fora da lei._

Sakura sabia, que cada palavra que saia de sua boca, a machucava. Ela sabia que aquelas palavras lhe causavam dor. Mas, ela precisava desabafar, botar tudo aquilo pra fora. _Tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo... _

Mas, ela sabia, que estava fazendo isso da pior maneira possível. Ela estava machucando a pessoa que ela mais amava, e que ainda ama. Por um momento, havia lhe passado em sua mente e tomado seu coração, um sentimento de pena, compaixão por estar dizendo tudo aquilo para ele. Porém, sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses sentimentos. Ela não o perdoaria nunca, disso ela tinha certeza. Ela nunca perdoaria pelo que ele fez. NUNCA! Ela jamais iria aceitar o fato de ter sido abandonada por todos aqueles que eram seus amigos. Isso mesmo, ERAM. E ela começaria, com aquele que era dono de sua alma, seu corpo e seu coração. Deixando claro que para ela, não fazia a menor diferença que ele estava ali na sua frente ou se ele iria sofrer ou com suas duras e cruéis palavras. Duras sim, mas crueldade foi ele tê-la abandonado. E agora ela tem um grande motivo para se vingar.

- Você vai passar por tudo o que eu passei, Syaoran Li. Tudo. -com chamas nos olhos- Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo pelo que me fez. NUNCA! - gritou demonstrando raiva.

- Sakura, não fale assim. -num tom quase inaudível, mas que pela distância ela pôde ouvir. - Eu sei, que você está zangada. Você tem toda a razão para estar com raiva. Tem toda a razão para me ofender, para me ferir depois de eu ter abandonado você. -fazendo uma pausa. - Mas, por favor Sakura , não fale assim. -pediu.

- Por que Li? -se aproximando dele, com chamas nos olhos. - Por que não posso falar assim? Por que eu não posso ser assim? -sem receber resposta. - Por que se eu quero ficar longe de vocês? Por que se eu não quero vê-los? -fria. -Por que eu não posso machucar vocês, se me machucaram? Por que não posso viver minha vida sme vocês? VAMOS, RESPONDA! -gritou, parando na frente de Li.

_Como uma deusa_

_Você me mantém_

_E as coisas que você me diz_

_Me levam além_

- Porque essa não é você, Sakura. -sincero. -Porque você não é assim. -tentando acalmá-la. - Onde está a Sakura doce e carinhosa, que eu conheci? -perguntou carinhoso.

- Ela se foi... -em voz baixa. - Ela se foi, quando vocês pegaram aquele maldito avião, e foram embora. -sentindo os olhos verdes se encherem de lágrimas. - Ela se foi, quando você não me deu mais notícias.- tentando controlar o choro. - Ela se foi, quando minha melhor amiga partiu com o namorado, para Inglaterra. Ela se foi quando aquela maldita captura das Cartas Clow havia acabado. Ela se foi quando eu fiquei sozinha aqui por cinco anos. -deixando as lágrimas cairem. - E tudo porque? POR NADA! -gritou.

Syaoran ao ver Sakura naquele estado, sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la. Vê-la sofrer daquele jeito machucava o seu coração. Tentou se aproximar dela sem assustá-la, porém...

- Sakura eu... -se aproximando dela.

- NÃO SE APROXIME. FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ! -vendo-o parar estático. - EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA MALDITA COMPAIXÃO! NUNCA PRECISEI, E NÃO SERÁ AGORA QUE ISSO IRÁ ACONTECER -vendo- a nervosa.

- Sakura, será que você não entende que tudo o que fiz, foi por amor à você? -calmo, sendo interrompido pela ruiva.

- Amor? -sorriu irônica. -Você? O grande e poderoso Syaoran Li, falando de amor? -riu descontrolada. - Oras, não me faça rir. -fria. - Você e esse coração de pedra sentem amor? -com desdém, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos. - Oras, faça me o favor Syaoran... -riu, debochada.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Syaoran. Tudo bem, que ele até o momento estava agüentando, à todo custo ouvir, as ironias dela. Mas ouvir aquilo, foi demais. Ele nunca pensou sentir isso por uma pessoa, muito menos por Sakura. Mas estava sentindo.Um sentimento que fez o sangue ferver, fazendo seu rosto ficar vermelho. Não era vergonha ou coisa do tipo, era _ raiva_. Ele já não estava conseguindo mais controlar seus sentimentos e seus atos. Mas agora... Toda a paciência que tinha fora para o espaço, fazendo- o agir, num ato impensado agarrando- a com todas as suas forças e tudo o que restou foi dizer: _poucas e boas verdades_.

_A música na sombra_

_O ritmo no ar_

_Um animal que ronda_

_No véu do luar_

-DROGA, SAKURA! -agarrando os pulsos da garota, assustando-a. -COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ASSIM DE MIM? COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER ISSO? -apertando os pulsos dela. -VAMOS, RESPONDA! - gritou, sem receber resposta. -VAMOS SAKURA, OLHE PRA MIM! -gritou ele, encurralando-a na parede ao lado do portão. - COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO CRUEL, APONTO DE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS? - com os olhos em chamas. -VOCÊ SABE... VOCÊ SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO, SAKURA? -vendo-a olha-lo, assustada. - VAMOS, RESPONDA! -viu-a olhar para o chão, se afastando dela, vendo-a chorar. - DROGA, SAKURA! -gritou tentando espantar a raiva, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Estou falando com você, Sakura. -dando uma pausa. - Olhe pra mim. Olhe pra mim, Sakura. -pediu, vendo-a olhá-lo.

Um silêncio incomodo pairou entre eles, fazendo Shaoran, que estava ofegante respirar cada vez mais fundo. Tudo o que ele queria era resolver aquilo logo. Mas, ele sabia que não poderia esconder a verdade dela por muito tempo. E era isso que o coração do guerreiro insistia em pedir, mas que ele não o obedecia.

"_Diga a ela Syaoran, diga a verdade..."_

Respirando fundo mais uma vez continuou:

- Sakura, você tem noção do que está dizendo? Vamos, me diga. Você tem, Sakura? - ficando nervoso, vendo- a negar. - Não, não tem e sabe porque? -agora nervoso. -Você não tem noção do que fizemos para salvar você. - fazendo uma pausa para respirar -Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil para nós ficarmos longe de você, Sakura. - vendo- a prestar atenção no que dizia. - Tudo... Tudo o que fizemos foi para te ajudar, para te salvar. - disse calmo.

- DROGA! PARA ME SALVAR DE QUE, SYAORAN? DE QUE? -gritou a ruiva, com raiva.

- Não de que, Sakura e sim de quem. -viu-a arregalar os olhos verdes.

Alguém quer acabar com a minha vida? Meu Deus! Quem será esse ser cruel a ponto de fazer uma maldade dessas? QUEM? Ela estava tão nervosa, que nem conseguia raciocinar direito e isso estava estampado claramente nos olhos verdes de Sakura. Syaoran podia ver o nervosismo de sua amada e isso o deixava ainda mais preocupado, nervoso.

- QUEM SYAORAN? ME FALE, ME DIGA LOGO DE UMA VEZ! VOCÊ SABE DE ALGUMA COISA. VAMOS SYAORAN, ME DIGA DE UMA VEZ QUEM É! -nervosa.

- Sakura, eu não posso dizer... -sendo interrompido.

-COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE ME DIZER? -com chamas nos olhos. - VOCÊ COMEÇA COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE QUE ESTOU CORRENDO PERIGO. DE QUE PRECISO DE AJUDA, SABE QUEM É O MEU INIMIGO E NÃO QUER ME CONTAR? -estreitando os olhos, que olhavam insistentemente nos castanhos de Syaoran.

- QUE MERDA, SAKURA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE NÃO POSSO TE DIZER NADA? - nervoso, tentando fugir dos intensos olhos verdes.

- MERDA SYAORAN!- agarrando- o pelo colarinho. - ME DIGA QUEM É ESSE MISERÁVEL QUE QUER ACABAR COM A MINHA VIDA! - explodiu, deixando lágrimas cairem de seus olhos.

- Esse miserável Sakura, que quer acabar com a sua vida, esteve o tempo todo com você. Esteve o tempo todo, 24 horas por dia, enquanto não estivemos aqui -tentando se manter calmo, sem sucesso.

- Quem Syaoran? Por favor, eu lhe imploro. -chorando. - Quem é que está pondo a minha vida em perigo? -soluçando. -FALA LOGO DE UMA VEZ, SYAORAN! -desesperada.

_Como uma deusa_

_Você me mantém_

_E as coisas que você me diz_

_Me levam além_

-MAIS QUE MERDA, SAKURA! ESSE MISERÁVEL É VOCÊ! -explodiu, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- O QUE? -incrédula.

- Sim, Sakura. É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir -vendo os olhos verdes deixarem lágrimas cairem, com mais força.

- Mas... mas... Isso não pode ser. - incrédula, deixando mais lágrimas cairem de seus lindos olhos verdes..

- Sakura, quando nós fomos embora. Nós já sabíamos o que iria acontecer. -vendo- a chorar ainda mais. - Não foi intenção nossa te abandonar aqui mas, era preciso. Tanto que eu, Tomoyo, Meiling e Eriol sofremos muito com isso. Por te deixar aqui, sozinha, por todos esses anos. E enquanto estivemos fora nós...-sendo interrompido.

- Não...-disse a ruiva, tampando os ouvidos, dando alguns passos para trás, encostando na parede.

- Sakura espere. -se aproximando da ruiva. -Deixe eu te explicar... -vendo que ela se afastara.

- Não... Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero ouvir...-se encolhendo no chão, abraçada aos joelhos. -Por favor, diga que isso não é verdade. Diz pra mim, Syaoran. -com a voz abafada por estar com a cabeça sob os joelhos.

_Tão perto das lendas_

_Tão longe do fim_

_Afim de dividir no fundo do prazer_

_O amor e o poder_

- Não Sakura, sinto muito. -se abaixando, ficando na altura dela, abraçando-a. - Mas, isso não é nenhuma mentira. -afagando os cabelos ruivos.

- Porque Syaoran? -entre soluços. - Porque, isso tem que acontecer comigo? Será que eu não sou mais uma boa pessoa? Será que não mereço viver minha vida em paz? -nos braços de Syaoran, molhando sua camisa. -Eu me tornei um perigo pra vocês. -soluçando.

Ver Sakura naquele estado, era tudo o que ele menos queria. Tudo o que ele mais desejava era ver o lindo sorriso de Sakura e o intenso brilho dos olhos verdes dela.

- Meu anjo, não fale assim. Eu estou aqui... Nós estamos aqui. E não deixaremos que nada de ruim te aconteça. -afagando os cabelos da ruiva.

- Já aconteceu Syaoran -com voz abafada, por estar nos braços de Syaoran. - E agora, tudo o que quero é que vocês se afastem de mim. -sem olhá-lo.

- Sakura, não me peça uma coisa dessas -ficando nervoso.

- Syaoran, eu te peço se afaste de mim TODOS vocês. Não quero vê-los feridos -sendo rodeada por uma luz vermelha.

- Sakura, eu não farei isso! -nervoso

- Então serei obrigada a me afastar de vocês. -fazendo as folhas das árvores balançarem.

- Sakura, por favor não faça isso .-tentando mantê-la em seus braços.

"_Sinto muito, é para o seu próprio bem. É para o bem de vocês"_

- Sinto muito ... -fazendo o chão tremer, deixando lágrimas cair de seus olhos.

- SAKURA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! -desesperado.

- TOME ISSO! -lançando a luz vermelha na direção de Syaoran,enquanto levantava do chão, jogando- o contra um poste próximo.

Sakura sentiu um aperto muito grande ao atacar a pessoa quem ela amava. Mas, ela precisava fazer isso, pelo bem de todos.

_'Sinto muito Syaoran, mas é melhor assim. Não quero ser um perigo ainda maior pra você' _-sussurrou vendo-o desacordado, sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas contra parede.

_'Amo você, mas para não machucá-lo vou me afastar'_ – com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Adeus, Syaoran – deu as costas deixando Syaoran ferido perto de sua casa.

Não muito longe dali, dois seres observavam a desde o começo o os acontecimentos que envolviam o casal.

- Vamos ter sérios problemas... - voz de mulher.

- É agora temos que buscar um jeito de ajudar a estrela – voz de homem.

- O que faremos Lightmoon? O que faremos para ajudá-los? -mulher.

- Eu não sei, Skymoon. Eu só sei, que devemos agir bem rápido. Antes que chegue o real perigo e a estrela não possa mais brilhar .-sério.

- Isso quer dizer que... -preocupada.

- Sim Sky, vai ser muito pior do que o caos que mudaria Tomoeda na época da captura das Cartas. Eles vão enfrentar tudo o que a de ruim que possa acontecer nesse mundo. A guerra em que a estrela deixará de brilhar para pertencer a escuridão.- olhando as estrelas. - Será uma época em que nem as estrelas existirão no céu. Chegará o dia em que eles vir das trevas para prendê-la. -aflito.

- Meu Deus, Light! -assustada.

- Sim Sky, as trevas vão descer. E só há uma esperança para a humanidade. -olhando para amiga.

- E qual é a esperança para a humanidade, Light? -séria.

- São elas ...- vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Mas... Mas... Não pode ser... -incrédulas.

- Sim, Sky. Somente elas podem salvá-la e toda a humanidade. Junto de Clow e seu descendente. -olhando a luz da lua que no céu despontava.

- Só elas, podem ajudar a estrela ... -sussurrou ela.

_'As filhas da Luz...' _-sussurrou ele

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A:**_ Êeeeee, até que enfim consegui postar mais um capítulo. Só demorei porque estava acidentada e estava revisando esse capítulo, que dedico a minha amiga **Magh-chan.** Aí amiga, essa é sua. Espero que tenha recebido o meu e-mail, viu?

Então é isso. Agradeço a todos pelas reviews. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic.

Desculpem a demora, vou me esforçar ao máximo para que não atrasem. Ok?

Então é isso gente, e por favor...

Mandem reviews!!!!!!!! Please...

Um grande beijo no coração e saudades...

Yume-chan...


	4. Sonhos estranhos

**Enxergando a verdade**

**Capítulo 4: Sonhos estranhos**

_Escuridão, tudo o que se via era escuridão. Syaoran passara horas andando no meio dela, sem saber para onde ir. Era como se estivesse andando em circulos_ _e tudo o que existia ao seu redor era escuridão. Muita escuridão..._

_Sonhos..._

_Por mais que eles pareçam_

_Tão estranhos_

_São eles que nos fazem ouvir_

_A voz que vem do coração_

_De dentro do meu coração..._

_'Onde estou? -vagando pelo escuro. - Que lugar é esse? __Como eu vim parar aqui?_

_Por mais que quisesse encontrar palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento, era impossível. Tristeza, angústia, temor... Esses sentimentos o invadiram de uma maneira inexplicável. Nem ele, Syaoran Li, sabia o que era tristeza até aquele instante. Sem ninguém para se comunicar, nenhum murmúrio se quer, tudo o que se podia ouvir era sua respiração ._

"_Syaoran... Syaoran..." (uma suave voz feminina)_

_'Quem está aí? Vamos apareça!' - olhando para os lados, tateando suas costas, com o intuito de pegar sua espada, sem sucesso._

_Mulher: "Neste lugar não se usa armas, Syaoran... -vendo o nervosismo dele. - Calma, não tenha medo. Apenas tente se acalmar. Estou aqui apenas para te ajudar."-sorriu._

_'Como vou me acalmar se nem sei onde estou e muito menos sei quem é você' -sério._

_Mulher: "Logo irá saber...-vendo-o ficar tenso. - Não se desespere. Pra tudo tem seu tempo. E quando for o momento certo você verá." _

_'Porque esse mistério todo? Porque não diz logo quem é você?' -desconfiado._

_Mulher: " É um segredo que você terá que conviver por um tempo. -enquanto o via amarrar a cara. -Apenas escute seu o coração, Syaoran. Ele tem muitas respostas para muitas perguntas que quer fazer e que ainda não foram feitas. Cuja as respostas, somente você poderá achá-las." -fazendo-o arregalar os olhos._

_'Como você sabe que ...' -surpreso._

_Mulher: "Eu vejo, Syaoran.- interrompendo- o. - Seus olhos dizem coisas que você mesmo não diz. Tudo o que vejo neles, é tristeza e muita dor..." -vendo- o abaixar a cabeça no meio da escuridão._

_Sonhos..._

_Por mais que eles pareçam_

_Tão estranhos_

_No fim do túnel haverá uma luz_

_A luz que acabará com a escuridão_

_A luz ilumina meu coração..._

"_Sei exatamente como está se sentindo. -notando que ele, olhava para um ponto qualquer a frente de si. - Sei que é complicado. Mas, é agora que ela realmente precisa de você. Se você a ama, não deveria desistir dela." -olhando-o com carinho._

_'De quem você está falando?' -cerrando os punhos._

"_De Sakura..." _

_Ao ouvir o nome de sua amada, Syaoran se desarmara. Caindo de joelhos no chão frio e escuro, que era iluminada por uma pequena fresta de luz. Luz que pouco iluminava o local. Ao ver o rapaz a frente completamente magoado sem saber o que fazer, disse:_

"_Syaoran, você vê essa pequena fresta de luz que está a uma pequena distância de você? -vendo que ele prestava atenção na luz a sua frente._

_'Sim, eu vejo. O que tem ela?'- sério._

"_Quero que se aproxime dela ..." -num sussurro, em que ele pôde ouvir claramente._

_'O que?' -incrédulo._

"_Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vá até ela.' -vendo- o que ficara nervoso. _

_'VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?' -com raiva. - 'QUER QUE EU MORRA INDO ATÉ LÁ? -se levantando do chão._

"_Não seja tolo. -fria. - Tudo o que nós queremos é vê-lo bem, são e salvo. Para que possa ajudá-la." - mais séria ainda._

_' "Nós?" ' - estranhando a forma como ela falara, arqueando uma sombrancelha. _

"_Sim, nós. Mas, isso não é o que importa agora. -suspirou. - Logo irá saber. -vendo-o fechar a cara. - Agora, entendo por que Clow mandou que eu orientasse você." -sorrindo._

_'CLOW O QUE?' -gritou ferozmente, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. _

" _Sim, Syaoran. Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Mago Clow. Ou você acha que ele não saberia o que iria acontecer com vocês? -debochada. - Não seja estúpido, Li. Assim como ele, você também cumprirá sua missão. -suspirou. - Nós também. -fazendo uma pausa. - Mas, de todos, você é o mais cabeça dura e difícil de se convencer. - riu, vendo a carranca dele. - Ás vezes, é preciso deixar de ser orgulhoso para se conseguir o que realmente se deseja, sabia?" - num tom de brincadeira._

_'O que você quer dizer com isso?' -seco, cruzando os braços, olhando para um ponto que ele acreditava que ela pudesse ali estar._

_A mulher sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir os intensos olhos castanhos sobre si, no meio daquela escuridão. Pareciam duas chamas de tão intensas que eram. Mas não deixou se levar e continuou:_

"_O que estou querendo dizer, seu cabeça dura, é que você precisa fazer o que estou lhe dizendo. Se que quer tanto ajudá-la, terá que me obedecer." - sarcástica. _"Clow, eu vou acabar com você por te me colocado nessa. E logo com quem, Syaoran "cabeça dura" Li! Que ódio! -pensou com raiva, cerrando os punhos. - "Pobre Sakura, que namorado ela foi arrumar." - pensou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

_Syaoran vendo que não havia outro remédio, suspirou resignado, vendo- se obrigado a fazer o que aquela mulher, que ele não conhecia, mandasse. Suspirou, novamente, mas aquele suspiro tinha ar de derrota, perdição e incredulidade. Isso mesmo, ele estava incrédulo diante daquela situação._

_'O que devo fazer?' -fazendo a mulher dar um sorriso de satisfação._

_Se ele a visse, veria o quão lindo e verdadeiro era o sorriso que havia lhe dado, um sorriso que não durou por muito tempo._

"_Vá até aquela pequena luz" -viu-o caminhando onde fora lhe indicado._

_'E agora?' -esperando que ela respondesse._

"_E agora...- fez uma pequena pausa. - Toque nela." -vendo que ele se assustara. _

_'O que?' -surpreso._

"_Toque nela Syaoran..." -vendo- o ficar tenso._

"_Confie em mim..." -incentivando-o._

_Confie em mim, você verá_

_Quanto menos esperar_

_Irá saber..._

_Que a verdade está diante_

_De você..._

_Ele ficara um tempo sem nada fazer, muito menos se mexer. Ele nem acreditava que isso pudesse estar acontecendo com ele. Ele Syaoran Li, confiando numa completa estranha._

"_Confie em mim, Syaoran. Nada vai lhe acontecer. A menos que..." -viu-a se calar. _

_'A menos que... -incentivou-a._

"_A menos que você não faça o que estou lhe mandando." -fazendo- o suspirar novamente._

_Syaoran se encontrara na beira do abismo, sem saída. O jogo estava em suas mãos. Ou ele jogava para ganhar ou não jogava e saia perdendo. Ele optou pela primeira opção:_

_'Está bem. Aqui vou eu' -passando a mão onde a pequena luz estava. - 'E agora?' -perguntou vendo que nada acontecia._

_Feche os olhos,_

_Você pode sentir _

_O meu amor _

_Pertence a você_

_Mesmo longe_

_Nunca desisti_

_O meu desejo _

_É te fazer feliz..._

_Mulher: " Feche os olhos, Syaoran. E espere." -vendo- o fechar os olhos._

_Uma luz rodeara o corpo de Syaoran, uma luz esverdeada fazendo assim o poder dele aumentar sem ele perceber. _

_Mulher: "Syaoran, você precisa libertar agora o poder que está em seu coração. Escute- o te chamar, fale com ele. Tenho certeza que você conseguirá achar o que tanto procura. Seja humilde para admitir seus erros, seja sincero no que tanto deseja e com você mesmo. Seja sincero com seu coração..."_

_Uma voz começou a chamá-lo: _

"_Syaoran... Syaoran..." -aparecendo uma menina de cabelos cor de mel e de lindos olhos verdes. _

_' Essa voz é tão familiar, parece com a voz de...' _

"_Sim, Syaoran. Sou eu, Sakura. Você pode me ouvir?" -fazendo os olhos do chinês se encherem de lágrimas._

_'Sim.' -respondeu num fio de voz. 'Me perdoe, Sakura.'-chorando._

"_Meu amor, não chore." -indo até ele limpando as lágrimas com o polegar. "Sei que é difícil o que nós estamos passando agora. E tenho certeza que isso logo irá passar." -sorrindo. "Sempre que se sentir só, eu vou estar aqui..." -apontando para o peito de Li. "No seu coração, sempre que se sentir perdido, escute-o. Pois, só ele pode te dar a força que você precisa."- segurando as mãos do chinês. " Mas, nunca se esqueça, que eu amo muito você" -fazendo de seus olhos, duas piscinas._

_'Eu também amo você, Sakura ' -vendo que ela sorria._

"_Agora, você precisa fazer o que é certo, Syaoran. Pois, eu tenho certeza que aconteça o que acontecer. Pode vir o que vier. No final... -fazendo- o sorrir._

_'Tudo dará certo' -fazendo- a sorrir._

" _É isso aí! -sorrindo -Agora, vá." -soltando as mãos dele._

_'Adeus, Sakura.' -vendo- a desaparecer._

"_Nunca se esqueça Shaoran. Vou estar sempre em seu coração" -sumindo. _

_Syaoran ficara novamente sem se mover. Até que ele juntou suas mãos e disse:_

_' Senhor que ilumina os céus, e que dá vida as estrelas. Estou aqui humildemente lhe pedindo que me conceda a chance de poder lutar e ajudar meus amigos na batalha que está por vir. Me ajude Deus da Lua e me dê o poder para enfrentar os meus inimigos e... -fez uma pausa. - E ajudar Sakura. -com as mãos juntas em forma de oração. - Eu lhe peço com todo o meu coração' - disse por fim._

_Uma intensa luz inundou todo o local fazendo com que toda a escuridão se transformasse em luz. Uma figura feminina surgiu diante de Syaoran, que não a enxergava por estar com os olhos fechados. E tudo o que a mulher a sua frente pôde lhe dizer foi o seguinte:_

_Mulher: "Muito bem,Syaoran, você conseguiu. Realmente, você é digno de receber o cargo que lhes foi dado." - vendo-o que ele continuava na mesma posição. "Sei que o que está por vir será difícil, mas se fores sábio e menos impulsivo, tenho certeza que chegarás longe. Cuidado com as miragens, elas o farão sofrer se não souber distinguir o que é real das ilusões. Você é inteligente, forte e destemido. Mas, não deixe que as sombras enfraqueçam seu coração."_

_'Como poderei evitar que isso aconteça?' -perguntou, enfim._

_Mulher: "Ouça seu coração, Syaoran Li. -se aproximando, colocando algo numa das mãos de Li. "Só ele poderá responder a suas dúvidas. Só você saberá como deve agir e o que fazer" -fez uma pequena pausa. "Você conhece a verdade." _

_Vendo que ele entendera disse por fim:_

_Mulher:" Agora, preste muita atenção. -séria "Eu irei contar de um até três. Quando eu terminar de contar, estalarei os dedos, quero que abra os olhos lentamente, ok?" -vendo-o confirmar com a cabeça. "Você está pronto, Syaoran?" _

_'Sim' -num fio de voz._

"_Então, vamos lá!" _

_Abra os olhos, _

_Tente me escutar_

_Tantas palavras _

_Difícieis de encontrar_

_Mas, elas vem _

_Do meu coração_

_Vem do seu coração_

_Elas vem, _

_Do meu coração_

_Vem do seu coração_

_Em forma de canção..._

"_Um... Dois... Três!" -estalando os dedos._

Ao abrir os olhos, tudo o que Syaoran fez foi identificar o lugar onde estava. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que se encontrava em seu...

- Quarto? Estou no meu quarto? Mas, como eu vim parar aqui? -confuso. - Calma, Shaoran, pensa. -acendendo o abajur que estava em cima de seu criado-mudo. - Onde foi o último lugar que você esteve antes de vir para cá? - se levantando da cama, indo até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. - Eu estava na porta de casa conversando com alguém. Mas, quem? -tentando a todo custo se lembrar.

_**Flashback**_

_- Sakura, não me peça uma coisa dessas -ficando nervoso._

_- Syaoran, eu te peço se afaste de mim TODOS vocês. Não quero vê-los feridos -sendo rodeada por uma luz vermelha._

_-Sakura, eu não farei isso! -nervoso_

_- Então serei obrigada a me afastar de vocês. -fazendo as folhas das árvores balançarem._

_- Sakura, por favor não faça isso .-tentando mantê-la em seus braços._

"_Sinto muito, é para o seu próprio bem. É para o bem de vocês"_

_- Sinto muito ... -fazendo o chão tremer, deixando lágrimas cair de seus olhos._

_- SAKURA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! -desesperado._

_- TOME ISSO! -lançando a luz vermelha na direção de Syaoran,enquanto levantava do chão, jogando- o contra um poste próximo._

_- __Adeus, Syaoran – deu as costas deixando Syaoran ferido perto de sua casa._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Sim, eu me lembro. -compreendendo os fatos. - Eu estava conversando com a Sakura, fui atacado por ela. Ela havia me ferido e... -vendo que havia curativos em seus braços. - Espere aí, mas quem me trouxe até aqui? -caminhando até a cama, pensativo. - Só pode ter sido uma pessoa. -ao se lembrar do que houve a pouco. - Aquela mulher... Mas, como foi ela se depois que despertei não a encontrei? -sentando nela. - Se eu estive no meu quarto o tempo todo, então aquela mulher, tudo aquilo não passou de um...-sua mão passava em baixo do travesseiro, quando toca num objeto. - Mas, o que é isso? -pegando-o. - Parece uma... Chave! -ao notar uma pequena luz esverdeada rodeá-la. - Isso quer dizer que... -ouvindo uma voz ao longe.

"_Nunca se esqueça, Shaoran. Vou estar sempre em seu coração."_

ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccs

**Numa casa não muito longe dali...**

Numa sala iluminada por uma lareira havia um rapaz sentado em sua poltrona vermelha, bastante pensativo.

- Eriol... -chamou uma garota de cabelos e olhos violetas.

- Tomoyo? Acordada há essa hora? O que houve?. Não acha que é muito cedo para a senhorita estar acordada? -perguntou, vendo sua namorada na porta da sala.

- Eu perdi o sono. -vendo- o se levantar, se dirigindo a lareira. -Não agüento ficar naquela cama virando de um lado para o outro, como se eu estivesse "fritando bolinhos" -adentrando a sala, indo até onde Eriol estava.

- "Fritando bolinhos?" -rindo, colocando mais lenha na lareira. - Hum, pelo que vejo, você andou pegando a mania da Meiling. -fazendo a morena rir.

- E não é que eu peguei mesmo? -sentando no sofá ao lado da de Eriol, fazendo o namorado rir. - Mas, quem foi que contribuiu com essa nossa aproximação, hein? -rindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei que parte da culpa foi minha, junto com Shaoran. -sentando novamente na poltrana vermelha. - Mas, pelo que vejo, vocês duas estão muito bem juntas. Não é mesmo? - vendo que ela confirmara.

-Sim, eu e Meiling sempre nos demos bem, desde crianças. -fazendo uma pausa. - Apesar, das vezes que ela sempre implicava com a Sakura, eu gosto muito dela. Meiling é uma grande amiga. -sorriu ao falar da prima de Li.

De repente, uma rajada de vento abre a janela da sala com violência, espalhando folhas de papel para todos, acabando o fogo da lareira. Junto com a rajada, pó das estrelas invadiam o lugar, trazendo junto um doce perfume, fazendo Tomoyo entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Uma figura feminina, adentrou o recinto, sendo iluminada pela lua.

- É você, Skymoon? -vendo que a mulher se aproximara.

- Sim, Clow. Sou eu. -se ajoelhando em frente a poltrona do rapaz. - Vim, aqui lhe informar que parte da minha missão foi cumprida. -vendo que ele se dirigia a janela, observando a lua.

- Suponho o quão difícil deve ter sido convencer meu amigo a tomar iniciativa na missão dele, não é mesmo? -fazendo-a rir.

- Nem me fale, Clow. -rindo, fazendo- o rir divertido. - Ele é muito orgulhoso, teimoso e desconfiado. -cruzando os braços. -Isso sem contar as outras qualidades e defeitos que eu dei para ele. -revirando os olhos.

- Como eu esperava. -sentando-se em seu lugar. - Mas, pelo que vejo. Ele conseguiu, não é mesmo? -vendo- a confirmar.

- Sim. Ele é muito determinado em seus objetivos, até quando é pressionado a fazê-los. -sorriu, ao se lembrar do chinês.

- Obrigado, Skymoon. -sorriu em agradecimento.

- Não há de quê, Clow. -se levantando do chão. - Afinal, nossa missão ainda não acabou. -serena. - Ainda temos ela... - olhando para Tomoyo. - ... e a chinesa. -indo até a janela.

- Você tem razão. -olhando para onde ela estava, tendo um pressentimento. - Sinto que algo muito ruim está para acontecer. -ficando sério.

- Eu também. -ficando séria. - Clow, eu preciso ir. -ficando tensa. - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, que eu virei. Até mais, Clow. -sumindo na noite.

- Até mais, Skymoon. -vendo que sua namorada acordava, notando a lareira acesa. - Sakura, onde você está? -sério.

ccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccsccs

_**Num lugar muito longe dali...**_

Em meio a estrelas e poeira lunar, estava um homem alto, de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos cor de mel estava sentado em seu trono. Cercado por seres com o mais alto poder mágico para proteger seu trono e seu reino. Em meio ao universo, na orbita de sua estrela natal, observando através do portal cósmico, tudo o que acontecia com os moradores de um planeta que não era muito distante dali.

Um rapaz adentrava o lugar com passos rápidos. Atravessando um imenso corredor que dava na sala de seu criador.

- Senhor meu mestre, acabei de retornar da Terra onde soube que a missão com o descendente de Clow Reed, teve seu início. -disse o homem, ajoelhado diante ao trono.

- Muito bem, Lightmoon. E onde está Skymoon? -olhando o portal.

- Ela foi falar com Clow, meu Senhor. Pelo que vejo, a primeira fase foi concluída. -fazendo o homem a sua frente cruzar as mãos.

- Aconteceu como o esperado. -mantendo os olhos fixos no portal, ficando sério.

- Mestre, o que houve? -vendo a mudança repentina dele.

- A estrela de Sakura, ela parou de brilhar. -fazendo seu discípulo arregalar os olhos.

- O que? -assustado.

- Algo muito grave aconteceu na Terra, Lightmoon. -mais sério que o de costume.

Uma mulher corria apressadamente por todo o corredor até chegar diante do trono de seu mestre.

- Meu Senhor, algo terrível aconteceu na Terra. -nervosa.

- O que aconteceu, Skymoon? -sério.

- A Sakura, ela... -tremendo.

- O que tem ela? -Light, desesperado.

- Os Anjos da Noite a seqüestraram. -bastante nervosa.

- MALDIÇÃO! -gritou Deus da Lua, fazendo o universo tremer.

Skymoon e Lightmoon nunca tinham visto seu mestre com tanta ira. A ira era tanta que todo o reino lunar tremeu.

- Skymoon, Lightmoon tenho uma missão extrema para vocês. -vendo que a situação era grave. - Avisem Clow, e seu descendente. Está na hora de nos apressarmos. Está na hora despertar o real poder delas. -fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos. - Está na hora de despertar o poder das Filhas da Luz. -sério.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **Eeeeeee, finalmente mais um capítulo ficou pronto. Vocês devem estar perguntando de onde tive essa idéia maluca de fazê-la, não é mesmo? Juro que nem eu sei! " Muitas perguntas devem ter surgido na mente de vocês. Quem são Skymoon e Lightmoon? O que tem Tomoyo e Meiling haver com isso tudo? Quem é o Deus da Lua? E quem são os Anjos da Noite? O que houve com Sakura? São tantas perguntas, que só poderão ser respondidas ao longo dos próximos capítulos. Até eu estou curiosa pra saber como vai ser os próximos.

_Agradecimentos: _

Quero agradecer a todos por terem me mandado reviews. Vocês não imaginam o incentivo que recebo de vocês. Nossa, a força é muito grande. Valeu mesmo gente... E vocês que ainda não mandaram, por favor não deixem de mandar. É muito importante...

Então é isso e um bom CARNAVAL para vocês...

Um grande beijo no coração...

Yume-chan...


End file.
